Lights
by Goku's Donut
Summary: Okay, so maybe he did kinda, sorta like her a little bit. AU setting
1. Chapter 1

**notes** - This is originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided against it at the last minute. Y'all deserve better from me. This is an apology fic for not updating "Stay" nearly enough. I don't know how long it'll be, but hopefully it shouldn't be terribly long. You were all asking for something longer, right? This story is strictly from Sasuke's point of view (because I like writing his constipated interactions with his "friends"). _Future reference - this is heavily inspired by shoujo, lol._

* * *

There is a blatant difference between looking at someone and _seeing_ someone.

Before now, Uchiha Sasuke would've never known such a thing existed (or mattered, really), would've never even cared to find out. He's smart enough to _know_ there's a subtle difference, but not quite invested enough to _understand_ the meaning behind the two. Incidentally, it isn't until he has a run-in with Hyuga Hinata that he's able to discern just what each observation entails.

She's a regular face in the melting pot of students that attend school. She dons the same uniform just like all the other first year female students - a navy blue sailor fuku with a red tie. She has long hair, she's short, and somewhat stubby with a bust second only to Yamanaka Ino (not that _he_ was looking or anything - he just happened to overhear some second years talking about it once), another first year and a face he, unfortunately, has to remember on a day-to-day basis, if only for self-preservation reasons.

Simply put, Hinata's someone he doesn't even give a passing thought, partly because he's ignorant to her existence and _mostly_ because she's a girl.

But then, he notices her standing outside of his classroom one morning, fear and trepidation very evident in her shaking form. It's obvious that she wants to enter, if only by the way she reaches for the door handle, but she retracts her hand at the last minute, shutting her eyes to take in a breath.

"Hey."

Her body goes rigid at the sound of his voice as she cranes her head almost mechanically to meet his gaze. Sasuke almost wishes she hadn't done that; the sterling white of her eyes sends a chill - albeit, not unpleasant - down his spine.

"Y-yes?" she addresses hesitantly.

By then, he's already recovered from _whatever-that-thing-was_ he'd just felt and, ignoring the fact that he's speaking to a potential fan girl, Sasuke uses his eyes to gesture towards the door before looking back at her. "That's my classroom."

Any other time, he'd grunt or say nothing at all, but he figures he could at least play nice _just this once_ (and not because she looks scared out of her mind). His answer doesn't quite register as she stares at him with a baffled expression, doe eyes blinking questioningly up at him, and it's enough to make him repress a sigh.

"You're in the way," he says grumpily.

"Oh!" she squeaks, stepping back to give Sasuke room. "I'm sorry."

He steps in front of her, hand reaching out to pull the door open, but he stops when he notices that she hadn't budged so much as an inch away from her spot behind him. If not for curiosity, Sasuke would've entered the classroom, but he chances a peek over his shoulder nonetheless, dark eyes feigning disinterest.

"Do you need something?" he asks, taking note of her bent head and the way she wrings the strap of her book bag between her fingers.

Hinata lifts her head immediately, mouth parting in response, and for the second time since encountering her, something unfamiliar nips at the back of his neck, something he can't quite explain. For a second, Sasuke blames it on her eyes, freaky in color, yet striking all the same, like twin moons peeking from behind a curtain of dark clouds. Only the clouds is her hair and… what is he _thinking_, standing here like the _dobe_, describing a girl he barely knows?

This time, it's Sasuke's turn to stand there, brows crinkling in equal parts distaste and sheer bewilderment as Hinata mouths - or stutters, he thinks offhandedly… he can't tell either way since it's all muffled by his (ridiculously) wandering thoughts, anyway - something, pearl eyes darting nervously between him and the classroom door. The silence that drapes over them is stifling, and Sasuke briefly feels like an idiot for not paying attention to anything the Hyuga girl had just said, partly because she's looking at him with expectant eyes, making it harder for him to avert his gaze, and mostly because it requires him to ask her to repeat what she'd just said (Uchiha do _not_ ask twice).

Thankfully, he's interrupted before he can proceed with the latter, as Naruto's incredibly loud voice tears through the tension like a typhoon when he yanks open the door. "Hey, _bastard_, you're la-! Oh, Hinata! You're just in time! Thanks for letting me copy your homework for Englis-"

And the next thing Sasuke knows, he's taking back his thanks, choking Naruto with his arm, and dragging him back into the classroom, pissed that the blond is so goddamn _loud_. Naruto's spluttering curses and death threats as he fights to regain his breath. Sasuke ignores him in favor of his desk and doesn't hesitate to push past him towards it, ultimately knocking him on the floor. The action elicits giggles from their classmates.

"What crawled up your ass and died?!" Naruto bellows, but his remark goes unheard by Sasuke - his fan girls immediately launch into a verbal assault - and sidles past him with Hinata's notebook in tow.

Sasuke pulls back the door in one fell sweep, gaining Hinata's attention. He's a little surprised that she even bothered to stick around, especially since Naruto's voice was loud enough to warrant a teacher's attention, but then he remembers why she was there in the first place.

"You came for this, right?" he asks, holding the green notebook towards her. "Naruto had it."

Hinata straightens her back, cheeks tinging pink in response to the idiot's name, and offers Sasuke a shy, thankful smile. She accepts her notebook shakily, milky eyes brightening slightly in return as she takes a breath and a step back to bow in gratitude. Her inky hair pools over her shoulders from the gesture - like water… not that _he_ cared or anything - before she straightens once more.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san."

Her voice is soft and her smile is brief, but it's enough (for her and him) as she bids him farewell, turning to take off down the hall in a streak of purple, blue, and white. Sasuke lingers in the door of his classroom for a fraction of a second, dark eyes watching the direction she'd ventured off into intently before finally deciding to pull himself inside, the words 'you're welcome' dissolving from his tongue. Kakashi should be in any minute now, if he wasn't mistaken.

As soon as he turns around, however, Naruto's standing in his face with a big, dumb look (not that he ever has any other look).

"What was that all about, huh?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You finally interested in girls now?"

Sasuke never answers him.


	2. Chapter 2

**notes** - I enjoyed writing Naruto and Sasuke's exchange, lol. Do you have a favorite part as well? Don't hesitate to tell me what you like/dislike. Thank you for reading, and I really appreciate all the favors, alerts, reads, and reviews. :) Ah, and y'all should really watch Hyouka. Oreki Houtarou is _incredibly_ entertaining. He reminds me of Sasuke; though, Sasuke isn't nearly as lazy as he is.

* * *

He learns that she is quiet, but along with that (wonderfully) tolerable observation, he learns that she likes the _exact_ opposite of herself.

It didn't take long to connect the dots. She makes it obvious as obvious can be (from the way she stares at him to the way she stutters around him), but Naruto is, for all intents and purposes, a _complete_ moron. It is no small wonder that he doesn't know. It's pathetic, Sasuke thinks. She's in love with an idiot who chases after a girl that doesn't like him, who chases after him, whom he doesn't like. These kinds of things are common in school, specifically high school, but never in a million years would Sasuke ever dream of being caught up in a love _box_.

It's as if the gods decided they wanted to dramatize his already dramatized life. These types of things are reserved for people who go searching for affection, like Sakura, Ino, and the vast majority of (female) students that attend Senju High, and that's one thing he does _not_ do.

**—-**

A part of him wants to tell Naruto.

She watches them - well, _Naruto_, but since Sasuke's always with him that means she watches him too - _much_ too intently for his tastes. It's okay, at first. He finds the sight amusing (if not creepy), because he can't liken her unto other girls. Hinata isn't boisterous, so she doesn't cause a scene. She's also shy, so anything she does, she does quietly or from afar, and Sasuke is completely fine with that. The quieter, the better.

But it's _everyday_ - during mornings just before class, during lunch, during free period, and during evenings when school is over. What starts off as amusing and creepy quickly turns into pitiful and just plain annoying; yet, it's not as if he has any right to be upset, especially when Hinata's gaze is _never_ directed towards him in the first place. Uzumaki Naruto is the one she likes, not Uchiha Sasuke, and there's nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all.

If anything, it's a breath of fresh air, because that means that there's at least _one_ female in the entire school that _doesn't_ want to garner his (nonexistent) affections. At least, that's what Sasuke tells himself.

Perhaps, it's just easier to combat a girl's affections when it's directed towards him. Yes, that makes sense. It's easier to tell a girl that likes him that he isn't interested (even if rejecting their confessions hasn't been working since junior high). The cold shoulder and a rejection does wonders, but that's the funny thing. Hinata doesn't like him, so he can't just tell her to stop following him, because she's _not_ following him. She's following _Naruto_ and the dobe has absolutely _no_ idea!

Sasuke wants to tell him, but it's not his place to meddle in someone else's affairs, even if her staring gives _him_ goosebumps.

**—-**

It's a rainy April day when he sees her again - not that it really matters much, since he can _feel_ her presence anyway. He and Naruto are assigned a group project, so it's only fitting that they work in the school library, where it's quiet and no (pink-haired) distractions can bother the dobe. Naruto whines and complains that it's a _terrible_ idea - and for once, Sasuke can't help but agree, for more reasons than one - but it's all they can do.

After all, Sasuke has no plans of failing their science project. Naruto can be 'love-sick' all he wants, but during their assignment, he _will _be diligent and he _will _do his part. Everything else will wait until _after_ they turn in their project and get an A.

Somehow, it all works out. Naruto actually does sit down and do his part, tight-lipped with blue eyes brimming in concentration. Sans the occasional complaint about 'hunger pains,' nothing else catches the blond's attention (perhaps, it's because he's threatened with violence before they start). Sasuke doesn't know if he should be frightened by that fact, but he doesn't let it get to him (because Uchiha aren't scared of _anything_). So long as Naruto pulls his own weight that's all that matters.

But then, _she_ comes along and everything goes downhill.

The class clown has his head bent over his notes for his report, fingers moving at an abnormal pace across the paper as he fills it with his sloppy, near-unreadable handwriting in a single-minded fashion, so he doesn't notice. Sasuke's cradling his chin with a hand, doing the same - neater and tidier, of course - at a much slower pace. The muffled voices of students in the background fills the stale air of the library, but not nearly enough to garner the attention of either boy.

The smell of honey and flowers, however, is what catches Sasuke's attention, and soon he finds himself lifting his head, navy blue eyes flickering solemnly around the area in search of the source, only to land on the one girl brave enough to sit at the table with him (and Naruto). She's reading a book. Sasuke thinks she's pretending, because every now and again, her opalescent gaze would trail towards Naruto's hunched figure, and her lips would broaden just that much wider and her cheeks would color just that much brighter, and then she'd flip to the next page.

It's the last straw.

"Oi, Naruto," Sasuke says, but it's as if Naruto's a brick wall. He doesn't respond. As if Sasuke should've expected anything else. The blond has a one-track mind, after all. Instead of calling his name a second time, however, Sasuke throws his eraser at him. That gains his attention.

"The hell, Sasuke?" Naruto seethes, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "What'd ya do that for?"

"I need you to get a book for me."

"Get it yourself, bastard. Can't you see that I'm busy?" Strange enough, Naruto actually returns back to doing his work.

Sasuke tries again. "I can't reach it."

"Bullshit," Naruto shoots back hotly, not even bothering to lift his head this time. "You're taller than me and even if you can't reach it, ask the librarian for a footstool."

…Did Naruto just use _logic_? Well, _damn_.

It takes everything in Sasuke not to get angry when he tells Naruto to give him back his eraser and even more than that when the dobe decides to launch it at him full speed. He can hear Hinata giggle behind her book and he doesn't hesitate to shoot her the nastiest glare he can muster, since it's all her fault to begin with. She immediately ducks her head, pale skin overwrought with blush as she hides behind her book.

"S-sorry, Sasuke-san," she stutters quietly.

Sasuke wills the blush that crept up on him away, embarrassed for having been ousted by Naruto (of all people) in front of someone, but grins all the same, satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

**notes** - Long story short, I had to rewrite this, because tumblr ate the original. I'm not satisfied with it, but I don't want to make any regrettable changes. Ah, I may as well admit that Naruto will play a big part in the story. I plan to add the others soon. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting!

* * *

She's entirely _too_ nice.

Hinata's the type of person who'll go out of her way for someone, who'll put others before herself and not ask for anything in return - a people-pleaser, Sasuke concludes. She might even be a pushover; although, somehow, that doesn't seem to fit her, since the only people she ever seems to hang around are Inuzuka and Aburame, and the most Sasuke's seen her do is break up their fights and offer to make one (or both) of them a bento. If anything, _they're_ the pushovers.

Likewise, Hinata's also the type of person who can easily be taken advantage of, and that's exactly what characters like Uzumaki Naruto do; although, Sasuke doubts she sees it that way, and Naruto is simply _too_ dumb to realize that it's _exactly_ what he does. It's a given that when the dobe needs to copy notes for class or turn in homework that he conveniently 'forgets' to bring to school the following day, Hinata is there to offer him a trembling smile as well as her notebook before he has the chance to ask Sakura.

Not that _he_ pays attention to this or anything.

It's just that Sasuke's never seen anyone like Hyuga Hinata - someone friendly but not _overly_-friendly; someone who smiles and bows in greeting when she passes a teacher in the hall; someone who willingly erases the chalkboard and dusts the erasers, even when she isn't on duty; someone who's genuinely _nice_ for no reason at all.

No one is _that_ nice. Not unless they want something.

It _has_ to be a ruse, Sasuke thinks over lunch one day, as he watches her exchange smiles and share her lunch with the obnoxious Inuzuka for what ought to be the fourth day in a row now, and he has absolutely _no _intention of falling for it.

**—-**

It's raining again, and he forgets to bring his umbrella.

Sasuke stands at the entrance of Senju High with a hand in his pocket, face devoid of emotion as he wonders how he could've possibly forgotten something as important as today's forecast, especially since his brother was _kind_ enough to remind him twice in the last two days. He has half a mind to take his fall and walk home anyway, but discards the idea completely once a wave of lightning decides to claw a path through the sky, a roll of thunder following closely behind.

A scowl frames his lips as he realizes that he has no choice but to wait it out. Great, he seethes, annoyed at the prospect of spending yet another hour at this accursed school. It's during moments like these where Sasuke doesn't mind having Naruto's incessant chatter around, but since he has club, he's left with no other option.

Unfortunately - or rather, fortunately, since Sasuke can't tell whether he's yet to value her presence or not - Hinata shows up holding a pure white umbrella, equally white eyes staring at the impending storm with a forlorn look. Sasuke side-eyes her for a small moment, thinking that perhaps he should break the silence since she doesn't seem too keen on moving forward, but decides not to press the issue. It's not as if the lull brings him any discomfort and, unlike during their first meeting, it's not terribly awkward. Besides, more than anything (sans fan girls), Sasuke loathes small talk.

It stays like that for awhile - Sasuke waiting, Hinata watching - before finally, someone decides to speak.

"Ano," Hinata mumbles, twisting the handle of her umbrella thoughtfully, "aren't you going home, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke turns his head to gauge her expression, only to notice that her gaze, light and focused, is trained on the drizzle up ahead. _What a stupid question_, he thinks, crossing his arms over his chest, but he doesn't express this aloud. Instead, he remains placid in his spot as he faces forward again, opting to answer her question and return back to their silent bubble.

"I don't have an umbrella."

"Y-you can use mine," she offers, holding up said item in response.

Sasuke's quick to follow up with a reply, facial expression as blank as ever when he asks, "Then how will you get home?" _Don't be an idiot._

"I have a spare," Hinata answers quietly. She gestures to her book bag with a light shrug of her shoulder, tilting her umbrella back to reveal a tiny smile as she peeks up at him from beneath her purple bangs. Sasuke pretends he doesn't feel the (increasingly annoying) spark trail down his spine. "I-I usually carry an extra, in case of emergencies."

"Hn," is Sasuke's reply, flat and thoughtless.

The words 'I don't need it' threaten to spill from his tongue, but he immediately swallows them back. Needless lies are exactly that - needless - and he'd rather feel guilty than be stuck in a thunderstorm at school. As Hinata hoists her book bag on her shoulder and prepares to take her leave, bidding him a meek farewell in the process, Sasuke bites back his pride and holds out a hand, coal eyes focused on everything but the Hyuga.

She spares him a look, milky irises blinking at him curiously. "A-ah, yes?"

There it goes again - that creepy-crawly feeling right at the back of his neck. It strikes Sasuke as odd that something as simple (and weird) as a look from this _girl_ can send jolts of electricity coursing through his body when every other person he comes into contact with annoys him with just their presence alone. Not that _she_ doesn't.

He sighs in exasperation. "The umbrella," he says, turning to meet her gaze.

"O-oh! Right," she squeaks, trying to balance her umbrella in her hand and dig into her backpack at the same time.

Sasuke tries his best to ignore his welling irritation as he watches her make a mountain out of a mole hill in her struggle for her spare. In the end, he scowls and rolls his eyes - is he really _that_ scary? - as he reaches and grabs her umbrella, making sure their hands don't touch. If her eyes are capable of rendering him speechless and sending unnecessary shocks down his spine, then Sasuke could only imagine what her touch could do.

"I'll take this one, instead." He settles it above his head with a slight tilt of the handle, relieved that he can finally go home. Sasuke inches forward, taking his first steps into the oncoming downpour, and with one last backwards glance towards Hinata, he nods his head, aching to rid himself of her presence.

"Thanks," he mutters, somewhat stupidly, as he pretends not to see her steadily growing smile. _Annoying girl_, he thinks before finally venturing off towards home, ignoring the lingering smell of honey and flowers.


End file.
